fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Light Power
Light Power (a własc. Light Power Unleashed Arctic Glacial Mammoth) — to klacz jednorożca, pochodząca z rejonów arktycznych. Jest ona w wieku gimnazjalnym. Mieszka z rodzicami w Ponyville i ma dobermana o imieniu Jango. Light Power jest oficjalną ponysoną użytkowniczki o nicku JulicaSkywalker . Wygląd Sylwetka Light Power jest dość wysoka jak na klacz w jej wieku. Ma lekką nadwagę. Niektórzy twierdzą, że Lighty może być w dorosłości silniejsza nawet od Big Mac'a. Sierść Futro klaczy ma barwę miętową z trzema ciemniejszymi ,,skarpetkami" i jedną jaśniejszą. Okrywa włosowa jest długa i gęsta, przez co Lighty wydaje się gruba. Na kopytach widnieją gęste szczoty pęcinowe. Całość trzeba często rozczesywać, aby się nie kołtuniła. Grzywa i ogon Grzywa klaczy jest trójkolorowa, gęsta i krótka. Włosy mają tendencje do elektryzowania się, przez co są prawie ciągle nastroszone. Ogon również jest niedługi i najeżony. Róg Róg Light Power jest jej potężną bronią. To dzięki niemu używa opatentowanej przez nią magii bitewnej. Róg zawsze jest dobrze naostrzony, Znaczek Znaczek klaczy przedstawia dwa skrzyżowane miecze świetlne- jeden niebieski, drugi czerwony. Lighty zdobyła go przy opatentowaniu magii bitewnej. Przezwiska *Mamut *Niedźwiedzica *Chewbacca *Wookie *Pani spec od Star Wars *Lighty *Jedi *Kupa futra Relacje Rodzina 'Depth Mountain' -Matka Light Power uwielbia swoją mamę. Nie mogła by bez niej żyć. Wie, że może jej się zwierzyć ze wszystkiego. Lighty lubi rozmawiać z mamą na różne tematy oraz wychodzić do centrum handlowego. Klacz najchętniej nie opuszczałaby matki przez całe życie. 'Assault Shot' -Ojciec Light Power nie zna swojego ojca dobrze, mimo to czasami spędzają ze sobą czas na łowieniu ryb i rozmowach. Klacz chętnie odwiedza ojca w pracy, ale robi to po kryjomu. Antelope Antelope i Light są kuzynkami. Jako, że rodzice tej pierwszej nie żyją-mieszka z Light Power. Klacze dzielą jeden pokój. Pegazica jest łatwo rozpoznawalna w Ponyville- Matka Antelope była zebrą, jednak klacz odziedziczyła po matce tylko pręgowanie nóg i szyi. Light w pewnym sensie zaraziła kuzynkę pasją do GW. Między nimi zdarzają się sprzeczki o uniwersum sagi, np. o to, jak kanonicznie zakończyła się która część sagi, bo jedna trzyma się faktów z filmów, a druga Expanded Universe (książek, komiksów). 'Jango'- pies Jango (a własc. Jango Fett) to pierwszy pupil Lighty. Został kupiony z hodowli, gdy klacz już była fanką gwiezdnych wojen. Jango jest posłuszny i potulny w stosunku do swojej właścicielki. Najchętniej oddałby za nią życie. Znajomi 'Summer Symphony' Klacze są dla siebie jak siostry. Razem wychodzą na dwór, jeżdżą na zloty fanów Gwiezdnych Wojen i jeszcze parę innych rzeczy. Jednorożki znają się od trzeciej klasy podstawówki, kiedy Lighty była pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole. Co prawda zdarzają się między nimi sprzeczki, ale nie są one zbytnio znaczące. 'Weird Shake' Lighty nie lubi go. Może dlatego, że jest dosyć lalusiowaty i zarozumiały, ale tego nie wiadomo do końca. Pegaz często nazywa klacz Babochłopem albo Conchitą. ''Light Power najchętniej wywiozłaby go do gęstego i ciemnego lasu, po czym poszła sobie zostawiając ukryte kamerki. Chętnie by zobaczyła jak ten laluś sika w majty ze strachu. 'Mountain Woods' Klacz jest zupełnym przeciwieństwem Light Power. Kucyk ziemski nienawidzi całej sagi SW, jest fanką Biebera i One Direction i ,,Zmierchu", ma pieska rasy York, często chodzi w typowo dziewczyńskich ciuchach i chodzi do Akademii Tańca w Ponyville. Klacze są do siebie wrogo nastawione i nie zamierzają tego zmienić. Light Power uważa ją za ,,jeszcze bardziej lalkową, zaróżowiałą i pustą wersję Rarity" 'Titanium Flight' Ogier i Klacz się nawet lubią. Często widują się na zlotach fanów SW i treningach agillity z psami. Psy obu jednorożców- Jango i Mace(Bullterier) uwielbiają się razem bawić w chwilach przerwy od ćwiczeń. Lighty i Titanium wymieniają się wiedzą nabytą o magii bitewnej, gdyż oboje zagłębiają się i udoskonalają ją. Czasami żartują, że są jak mistrzyni Jedi i uczeń-padawan. Co myśli o... ...Mane6 '''Twilight Sparkle' No cóż...Twilight dla Light Power to jednorożec jak każdy inny. Lighty myśli, że nowa księżniczka Canterlotu po prostu miała szczęście i tyle(Nie, to nie przez zazdrość). 'Pinkie Pie' Pinkie czasami ją irytuje, ale tak to nie ma do niej zastrzeżeń. Uważa ją za zabawną i miłą. 'Fluttershy' ,,Trochę nieśmiała, ale fajna"-Tak brzmi opinia Lighty o Fluttershy. Light Power często pomaga pegazicy przy zwierzętach, mimo, że nie lubi królików. Jedyne co ją zastanawia to to, czemu Fluttershy boi się jej psa... 'Rarity' Lighty ma o niej najgorszą opinię. Twierdzi, że to ,,Typowa pusta lala, która nie może wyjść z domu bez tony makijażu". Light Power nie lubi kucyków tego typu, bo jak dotąd wszystkie ,,modnisie" się z niej naśmiewały, z powodu jej futra i rozczochranej grzywy. 'Applejack' Szczerze mówiąc...Obie klacze ze sobą rywalizują. I nie chodzi tu o to, która jest szybsza etc. Konkurują ze sobą o to, która pierwsza zdobędzie ze swoim psem puchar agillity. Obecnie klacze ciężko trenują z pupilami, a za niedługo mają odbyć się zawody psiego agillity. 'Rainbow Dash' ,,Niezła, ale z deczka zarozumiała"- tak o niej twierdzi Light Power. Obie klacze się nawet lubią, ale rzadko się spotykają. ...Księżniczkach Celestia ,,Po prostu chciała zachować całą władzę dla siebie, dlatego wygnała biedną Lunę na księżyc, chamica jedna". Tak mówi o księżniczce Light Power. Ogółem Jednorożec nie lubi alicorna, a nawet myślała nad podróżą do Canterlotu, żeby powiedzieć Celestii, co o niej myśli. 'Luna' ,,Ona jest taka mroczna, taka... hipnotyzująca. Chciałabym ją spotkać osobiście". Taka jest opinia Lighty o księżniczce. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, LP ją uwielbia. Przy spotkaniu, najchętniej porozmawiałaby z nią, podzieliła się wiedzą na temat magii bitewnej. Uwialbiała ją również jako Nightmare Moon. A dlaczego? Dlatego ,że NM kojarzy się Lighty z Ciemną Stroną Mocy. A po CSM często są ci najlepsi. Co lubi, a czego nie Lubi 'Z Gwiezdnych Wojen:' *Nową trylogię *Starą trylogię *Sithów *Anakina Skywalkera (Również jako Dartha Vadera) *Klony *Szturmowców *Generała Grievous'a *Imperatora Palpatine'a *Hana Solo *Jango Fetta *Bobę Fetta *Grę ,,Star Wars: The Old Republic" *Grę: Star Wars: Revange of the Sith" 'Z całej reszty:' *Psy (No, może nie wszystkich ras) *Rysować *Grafikować *Czytać Creepypasty *Koty *Smoki *Węże *Jaszczurki *Pająki *Całą serię gier ,,Crash Bandicoot" *Całą serię ,,Five Nights at Freddy's" *Owoce liczi *Mango *Discovery Chanell *Animal Planet *Zespół ,,Vader" (szczególnie ,,Fight Fire with Fire") *Zespół ,,Three Days Grace" (a w szczególności ,,i am machine") *Ogólnie Metal i Rock Nie lubi 'z Gwiezdnych Wojen:' *Serialu: Star Wars the clone wars *Obi-Wana Kenobiego *Padme Amidali *Ashoki Tano z serialu powyżej *Filmu: Gwiezdne Wojny II: Atak Klonów 'z całej reszty:' *Typowo dziewczyńskich rzeczy * filmu ,,Zmierzch" * Kotletów schabowych *Rosołu *Papryki *Popu *Rapu *Tańczyć *Kucyków w typie Rarity *Małych piesków w typie yorków *Star Trek'a *Królików *Gier dla dziewczyn *One Direction i fanek tegoż zespołu *Justina Biebera *Alkoholików * Ćpunów Charakter Light Power jest odważna, a za razem leniwa i uparta. Ciężko ją zmusić do czegokolwiek, a jeśli się uda, będzie narzekała lub knuła plany zemsty. Czasami jest wredna, a czasami miła, zależy od nastroju. Niekiedy bywa, że zapomina co robi, a potem próbuje sobie to przypomnieć. Jednym słowem jest trochę roztrzepana. Mimo lenistwa jest pomocna. Ma również świra na punkcie Star Wars i FNAFa. Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Ponyville Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników